Truth or dare
by radcoolbro7
Summary: Bubbline. Bonnie can finally have a sleep over so she throws a slumber party, where she deals with truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the Author, if you want me continue this story.**

Bonnie ran to her front door and peered outside for her friends. Today was her 16th birthday and she was having her first slumber her parents had never allowed her to have a sleepover before, she was so excited. She ran downstairs to make sure all the snacks were in order. After she poured another cup of coke, she heard the doorbell ring. Her mouth curved up into a smile as she ran her way upstairs. She opened the door to Lady, LSP, Fionna and Phoebe. "You carpool?" Bonnie asked.

Lady rolled her eyes "Just like you Bubblegum, greeting your friends with a question, and yes we carpooled" Bonnie laughed and pulled Lady in for a hug. Soon after all of the other girls joined the hug. when they separated Bonnie suggested they head down to the basement.

As Fionna stuffed her face with cheetos and M&M's she asked "What're we gonna do now?"

Bonnie shuffled nervously. "Uh… I have some experiments we cou-"

LSP interrupted "OH MY GLOB, LAME let's play truth or dare!" Phoebe nodded her head, Lady waved her arms in the air, and Fionna shouted

"YEAH! Since Bubblegum is the birthday girl, she should go first."

"Uh… LSP… Truth or dare?"

"Heh heh, TRUTH!"

"Ok… did you brush your teeth this morning?"

"OH MY GLOB! Dig deep Bubblegum!"

"Uh.. Ok… hmm… what does LSP mean, like your real name?"

LSP crossed her arms "Likin Sum Peeniz…"

Everyone laughed spouting out "what a cruel Mom" and "YOUR LAST NAME IS PEENIZ!?"

"Alright alright, Lady truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to… Burp as loud as you can." Lady chugged a root beer then belched and then she eyed Bonnie and smiled.

"Truth or dare…?"

Bonnie thinking how disgusting burps are said "Truth" Lady's smile widened.

"I've always wanted to ask you this...Do you like Marceline?" Bonnie blushed, looked at all the girls who were intensely staring at her. She bowed her head and nodded.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" all the girls yelled. *ding dong*

"OH MY GLOB I BET THAT'S HER!" Bonnie jumped up and ran to the door. All the girls ran up to follow her to see them together.

"They ARE very cute together" Phoebe whispered and everyone nodded.

Bonnie jumped on Marceline

"oof, Bonnie you're gonna kill me!" Bonnie knew she was joking so she held on to her. "Hey, Bon-Bon, why are you all red?"

"We're playing an intense game of truth or dare" All the girls giggled

"Oooh that's cool, let's go." All the girls ran downstairs at Marceline's words, all whispering and giggling.

"So Phoebe, truth or dare?" Bonnie asked.

"Truth" Phoebe knew that everyone of Bubblegum's dares were sciency and when Phoebe got near science, she ended up lighting something on fire.

"Do you like Finn?"

Phoebe straightened her back and replied "Yes"

The girls all cried "OOOOoohhh" again. Lady leaned over to Phoebe and whispered to her.

"Uh, Marceline, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok, I dare you to kiss one of us, like full on makeout"

"ok" Marceline sat up from resting her head on Bonnie's lap. She looked around. "Bonnie c'mere" Bonnie blushed as marceline smiled, welcomingly. "This is gonna be your first kiss, isn't it?" Bonnie silently nodded. "I'll make it good, don't worry" Marceline rested her hand on Bonnie's cheek, and the other on her waist. Marceline slowly pulled her in for the kiss. As she did that, Bonnie rested her hands on Marceline's shoulders. Their soft lips touched, Bonnie smiled through the kiss. Their lips danced together as Bonnie always wanted them to. She tried to concentrate on not going too far. But it was hard to concentrate when Marcy's tongue was grazing her bottom lip. Bonnie finally let her gain access. Their tongues fought for dominance, finally Marceline's won. They slowly parted, eyes still closed. Bonnie blushed when she opened her eyes. Marceline seemed confident, and smiled at Bonnie.

"Hey this reminds me, I have a present for you!" She pulled out a small silver box and handed it to her. Bonnie opened it and inside was a necklace with a DNA strand attached.

"Oh its wonderful!" she looked up to Marceline holding a DNA necktie.

"Now we match!"

…..

Later that night, Marceline had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Once Phoebe and Fionna had fallen asleep also, LSP, Lady and Bonnie were playing Truth or dare again.

LSP smiled devilishly at Bonnie when it was her turn. "I like, dare you to get into bed with Marceline!"

Bonnie silently gave her the finger and slipped into the covers with Marceline. Marceline suddenly rolled over and began snuggling with Bonnie. She was so happy Bonnie didn't want to leave. She was so happy snuggling It was the best moment in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I realized i haven't updated in awhile so here ya go. Sorry its so short**

Bonnie woke up tangled up in a cozy, snuggly mess. She tried to sit up but her arm was stuck underneath someone's head. She tried to move her legs to slowly slip out of the bed, but there was a pale leg draped around her hips. _Ugh… I'm stuck._ She laid back down, still tired from only waking just a few minutes ago. She closed her eyes for a minute, just thinking.

 _Who is this? I don't remember a th-_ She opened her eyes _Oh… my… glob… it cant be…_ Bonnie lifted her head up and used her free arm to gently brush the wild mess of black hair away from the sleeping girls face. _I can't believe I fell asleep with MARCELINE!_ She stared at the girl, until a small smile crept on her face. "Wow… she looks so peaceful…and sweet." She mumbled to herself.

She was so focused on on Marceline, she didn't hear Fionna and Lady snickering and quietly getting out of their sleeping bags. Bonnie slowly found herself drifting towards Marceline. She placed her lips atop Marceline's.

*Click*

Bonnie's eyes opened. _Shit!_ She turned her head to see Lady and Fionna with their phones out snapping pictures. Bonnie blushed and mouthed "I'm gonna kill you!"

Lady mouthed back, smiling and shrugging. "But blackmail is fun Bubblegum!" Bonnie shook her head angrily and gave a certain gesture to Lady which made her laugh out loud.

Marceline shifted. Lady and Fionna rushed back to their sleeping bags and pretended to be asleep. Bonnie rested her head back but kept her eyes open. Marceline sat up, taking a deep inhale. She stretched her arms out, then lifted her leg off Bonnie. She yawned, then turned her head to Bonnie. "Oh… mornin' Bonnie." Bonnie smiled and nodded, yawned and closed her eyes. Marceline laid back down on her side. Bonnie shifted on her side to face Marceline. Marceline rested her arm across Bonnie's waist. The two then hummed in happiness as they fell back into their slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, haven't updated in awhile, sorry and P.S. this is the last chapter.**_

Bonnie woke up again, at around 12:30 in the evening. _Crap!_ Bonnie looked around her basement. She found no one else in the room. She was alone. In bed. With her crush. Who was still deep asleep, and nuzzling her head into Bonnie's boobs. _OH MY GLOB OH MY GLOB OH MY GLOB! WHAT DO I DO! UM I THINK I'LL WAKE HER UP! yeah! It's late, yeah. That's a good idea..._ Bonnie looked down to a comfortable and extremely happy Marceline. _Well, in for a penny, in for a pound._ She whispered to Marceline "Hey, Marcy… Marcy? You've gotta get up…" She gently moved the arm under Marcy's head. Marceline groaned.

Bonnie jumped when Marceline mumbled something in her sleep. "Bonnnnnieeee?... I wove yoooouu" She nuzzled her head deeper in Bonnie's boobs. Bonnie blushed. _Did she just say she loves me? Does it count? No probably not._ Bonnie gently shook Marceline "Marcy, Marcy." Marceline slowly faded back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and realized where her face was. "Uhm… I… *ahem*... Sorry…" She scooted back.

Bonnie blushed and stuttered out random words. Marceline got out of bed. She was secretly blushing, trying to keep her image as confident. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt. _Oh glob Marceline don't take your shirt off…_ Marceline pulled up on her pajama top exposing her perfect, smooth skin and black bra. _Holy…_ Bonnie accidentally took a sharp breath in. Marceline noticed and turned around.

"What, never seen a back before? What's wrong with you, dingus." Marceline chuckled and noticed an extremely red Bonnie just staring at her. "Bonnie…?" Marceline got on the bed and put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Bonnie? Are you O-" Bonnie caught her off guard by grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss. Marceline made a small noise then grabbed Bonnie's side. They continued kissing until they heard girls giggling, a door opening, then numerous gasps.

"OH MY GLOB THEY'RE ABOUT TO….!" LSP shouted.

Bonnie hid herself under the covers, as Marceline struggled to put her pajama shirt back on. "Shit, guys, no this isn't what it looks like."

Phoebe stuck out her hand calmly. "You don't have a shirt on, you guy's hair is a mess, and you were passionately making out on a bed. What else could it be?"

LSP started taking pictures to post on instagram. Lady was standing there with her mouth open. Cake was trying to explain to Fionna was happening. And Phoebe had already walked back up to the kitchen.

Bonnie poked her head out from under the covers. Marceline said "Aw, screw it!" She grabbed Bonnie, pulling her to her feet. She started to kiss Bonnie, surprising her, and flipping her friends the bird. _Wow.. this is going to have SO many consequences… but I don't think I really care…_

 **THE END**


End file.
